scream your heart out
by Little Miss Escapist
Summary: Rosalie, Bella. So caught up in her jealousy of Bella and yearning for Happily Ever After, Rosalie loses sight of what is truly important. post-Eclipse, oneshot.


**Standard disclaimers apply.**

The wedding was wonderful. More wonderful than any of mine had been. Alice had definitely poured her heart into this… And, yet again, I was jealous. She never planned a wedding so lovely for me, never felt so happy for me, but for this _human_ girl…

The walls were covered in flowers, all in the most perfect of arrangements, and the very ambiance of the church was that of bliss. Definitely, this was Alice's masterpiece…that she hadn't bothered to spend on _me._

I tried not to let these feelings show as I walked down the aisle, preceding Bella, the bride. As much as I disliked her, I would not ruin this for my family. Even though I wanted to rip off this bridesmaid's dress and run far, far away.

Edward's face showed his anxiety, his excitement. His joy was so that he did not seem to read my thoughts all, or anyone else's, for that matter. All that held his conscience now was _Bella._ Disgusted, though to my pride, it did not show, I reached my seat, right next to Emmett.

It was Bella's entrance now. Everyone rose and drew their eyes towards her.

She walked down on her father's arm, and she was magnificent.

Usually, human beauty was dulled as compared to that of a vampire. Today, she seemed to absorb our beauty, and take it all into herself. She was glowing, absolutely radiant. Again, this was truly Alice's masterpiece. I could hear the murmurs of approval from the guests, all in perfect clarity. Did they not see _me?_ Ugh. I spared a glance back at the altar, and, sure enough, Edward was the happiest I'd ever seen him, still ignorant of my train of thought.

So happy, even though soon, Isabella Swan, and in a matter of minutes, Cullen, was about to give up the most lovely thing on Earth. Humanity.

_How could she possible do such a thing? _

I would've done anything, _everything _to be her…

I would've given up my beauty, my near-flawless record…_anything. Everything._

I did not realize that I had been trembling with rage until Emmett put his hand on my shoulder.

--

Her first year had gone smoothly. Very smoothly.

Bella's human beauty had transcended into a vampire beauty so glorious, so ethereal, that it was on par with my own. I wanted to scream and shout as she emerged from the door that day, a weak smile on her vampire-flawless lips, which had become perfectly proportional to her jaw. Her eyes were still big and wide and sweet, even though they were a brilliant red. Her straight, brown hair was as lustrous as my golden curls, and its contrast with her complexion was astounding. My beauty, which was one of the only things I had, was now rivaled by hers. What more could she take from me?

And then her powers emerged. She could share the safety of her mind, granting you a shield of sorts, and even suppress harmful thoughts. She was a _special_ vampire. It was unfair. Edward could read, Alice could see, Jasper could feel, Emmett could break, and now _she_ could _protect_! She was _special_, I _wasn't_.

But that hardly compared to her record…

Not one slip, not one death. Nothing.

Edward was smug, proud as Carlisle constantly praised, _practically exulted_, her self-control. Emmett and Jasper would have been disappointed, for their bet had to be called off for that, but Bella's _loveliness _diminished all negative feelings. Esme and Alice were always so pleased with _her_, Bella could do _everything _without flaw.

Even my record, which had once been held in great esteem, dimmed when put next to hers, as clean and bright as Carlisle's. Her "amazing restraint" had caught the respect and admiration of everyone, and even _Jasper_ was ecstatic!

She was already blessed enough as a human. She had _everything,_ and she'd thrown it away effortlessly. And now, as a vampire, she was _perfect_. She _was_ everything.

On the night of the anniversary of her creation, Emmett held me as I screamed into the darkness.

I knew that, soon, I would have to fix this.

--

It had been two years since she had been changed.

Two years since she threw everything, _everything_ away. Everything I had ever wanted, _needed_. _No, Rosalie, that won't do_, I told myself. _Calm down, calm down. You can do this._

And so I did. I stepped into Edward and Bella's room, confident I could control myself.

The shades of gold, red, and blue greeted me, strengthening my determination. The glint of Edward's many CDs seemed to mock me, but I refused to let my own delusions weaken me.

She sat on the black leather couch, which she had insisted on keeping when we moved, her eyes on the view the huge window provided. Her eyes were a dark ocher that yelled _vampire_, a fact that only fueled the flames of my fury. Her beauty was as blatant as usual, with her glistening chestnut locks and perfect features... I closed my eyes, again trying to placate the combined wrath of my vanity and my jealousy. I knew she had already heard my entrance, she had already known I had been formulating this plan. She'd known I'd just been waiting for everyone else to hunt, waiting for the opportunity to speak to her alone.

The way she and Edward could mess with our heads was unnerving.

I waited for her to acknowledge me. She let out a sigh, and turned to me with a smile.

"Hello, Rosalie."

Her eyes gleamed with understanding, and she really was _so _beautiful. Like me. I hated it. She'd already had everything I wanted, and now, to have the beauty, too? And her record! Flawless, like Carlisle's. All I had to be proud of, she had stolen! Again, I tried to placate myself. I intended to be civilized, to get my point across.

"Hello, Bella. Would you mind if we spoke?"

"Certainly."

She patted the space beside her, and as much as I was loath to be near her, for fear I would not be able to restrain myself and strike her, I followed. Her scent was still potent, I realized. Lavender and freesia. Unlike before, the venom did not rush to my mouth. Another reminder of her immortality.

"So," she said, her eyes back to nature's display. It seemed to me like she ached to dance under the sun. One thing I _knew_ she would regret losing. "What was it you wanted to ask?"

I fought back the urge to glare. "I'm sure you already know." I heard a soft cry from outside. Most likely a bird.

Bella sighed again, and shook her head. "Rosalie, I have no regrets. Everything is wonderful for me. _Everything._" She turned back to me, still smiling.

"Are you so sure about that?" I spat, toxic coloring my tone. I hated that she had so willingly thrown everything away, I hated her beauty, I hated her sudden patience….but, to my chagrin, I could never hate _her_. I tore my gaze away from her, my eyes closed.

"Yes. I have family. Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett…_You._ And, I have my _Edward._" Her lilting voice, pitched to serenade the stars, like ours, was filled with emotion at my brother's name. I scrunched my eyes further. My chest, despite being heartless, was constricting with withheld anger.

"Don't you want liberty to walk under the sunlight? Don't you want to grow old?" The passion surely coated my words very thickly. I was escalating in volume with each word. "Don't you want chil—"

"Rosalie," she cut me off, her voice firm now. My eyes flew open as her hands reached towards my face, and gently cradled it, drawing it to face her. I allowed her to, wanting to see if she were truly as confident as she sounded.

She was. Her eyes glowed with happiness, contentment. She was grinning from ear to ear, and _somehow_, I could see the faintest traces of a blush on her cheeks. Suddenly, her beauty didn't seem so bad. What was wrong with me?

"Why?" My voice was weak now, and I just couldn't be angry with her. Not when she looked at me like that, and I could see that she loved me.

"Rosalie, Rosalie…" Her tone was not patronizing, but soothing. "Emmett may only be half of your ever after." She paused, as if challenging me to deny it. I held my tongue. "But…"

Her eyes were fierce. Fierce with passion, fierce with resolve.

"Edward will always be my whole."

Bella leaned over, and planted a kiss on my cheek. She pulled back, then stood. Her back was turned to me as she approached the window, but I could still feel the happiness radiating from her.

I, too, stood, staggering slightly. I was shocked. Miraculously, my anger and my jealousy had vanished. No vestige of ill-will remained. But there was still a point I wanted to raise.

"Bella…" I began. My efforts had become even less than half-hearted.

She turned to me again. Her face was serene.

"Yes?"

I sighed before continuing. "Even after these two years...knowing that infinitely more are to come…"

She strode towards me, and wrapped her arms around my waist. I could feel her breath on my ear.

"You may have lost your fairytale ending. Let me have mine."

At that moment, I realized the magnitude of how much she loved Edward, how much she loved _all of us._ _Me._ And I also realized just how much I had taken Emmett for granted. Finally, I understood.

Without hesitation, I wrapped my arms around her, too.

--

I was waiting on the porch immediately after that. Bella had grinned as I rushed out of her room, muttering about Emmett.

I _had_ to see him now.

He had always been there, always viewed me as the brightest, most beautiful star in his perpetual night. I could remember his dark curls now, his sweet, dimpled smile. Regret washed me through. I had been too preoccupied in my jealousy of Bella to see how he was so much more than half a happily-ever-after. Things were never unfair to _me. I _was unfair to _him._

"Head in the clouds, beautiful?"

I almost jumped at his voice, startled. Suddenly, he had swept me into his strong arms, laughing.

He was alone, and I could hear the others already inside. I laughed along with him.

"Yes," I said, resting my head on the crook of his shoulder. Gently, he pushed me to face him, still holding me in his arms. My eyes did not meet his.

"To what do I owe the honor?"

I bit my lip, hesitant. Emmett was patient with me. The seconds ticked by, and finally, I worked enough courage to look into his eyes. They were butterscotch and beautiful, happy to see me.

His happiness gave me courage.

"I'm sorry, Emmett."

He grinned in understanding before he kissed me.

--

**Author's Notes: **The longest I've ever written. 8DD LOL. At least I think so…

Anyway, I really want Bella and Rosalie to be friends and stuff….and yeah. XDD This must be really out of character for Rosalie, or whatever. I'm not sure. I even analyzed how Stephenie Meyer wrote her just to understand her character. Somehow, it seems like she's so caught up in her jealousy of Bella. And to call Emmett only "half", when she loves him more than she can even comprehend. Haha, actually, I only wrote this cos I was dying to write Bella's lines… Oh well, what a monster it turned out to be.  
And… yeah.

XDD

I'd love to hear your thoughts.


End file.
